Re-discovered
by Marrei
Summary: Amelia always thought that she was alone, unwanted, pathetic. That was until one day the townspeople chased her out of the town and into the forest, where she fell & wished upon a star to return home.how will Amelia handle her new life as a Sister for Naruto?will she be able to accept her heritage & stay on the right path? see how Amelia&Naruto shake the foundationsofthe ninjaworld
1. Discovery

No copyright intended. Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto.

_'Pathetic. Just how pathetic can I be? Even a fox has a better reputation than me.' *sigh* 'just where did i go wrong, why can't I be normal...fit in...Who knows, maybe even fall in love...pfft, maybe when hell freezes over? *huff* I'm just making myself even more depressed. Pathetic'_

In the waking's of a new day, an 17 old lass walks alone down her street. One wouldn't notice her, maybe even bump into her and carry on as if she never existed. But ohh, she did. She breathed just like any other, walked, talked, ate and had emotions like any other. Why didn't they notice this young lass? That was simple...she was the towns bane. This bane had long wavy black hair, as pure as midnight, which reached the middle of the back. Sun kissed skin that would make Californian born girls green with envy, and a slowly developing hourglass figure, with full pink lips and a dazzling smile that would only be used when people noticed her. But her most noticeable feature was her eyes. Her eyes were a vibrant grey with a tint of lighting blue around the edges that in time would hold knowledge, wisdom and...Pain, hidden behind fake glasses, so those wouldn't notice. Her name was Amelia Greaves. Many who actually looked at her would say she was an angel among demon with looks that rivaled a goddess, but sadly everyone didn't care for the mysterious child that came from 'hunter wood' almost 14 years ago with the strange eyes. Oh how foolish the humans were.

Amelia was a mellow child growing up, never asked for anything and strived for her independence, to be recognized. Amelia also known as Mia always knew she was different by the way the townspeople treated her. It was almost second nature to just to avoid her. For all she knew, she didn't belong here. Mia was different from the girls in town, she was always interested in the past, history, being one with nature and had a guilty pleasure in watching her most favorite anime and reading the Manga...Naruto. She found his world would complete her...but she knew she was crazy. Naruto was just a fantasy, that she dreamed being a part of for years. She enjoyed Naruto's bright and bubbly personality, with his dreams, nindo and determination. She always wanted to meet someone like Naruto and hopefully be friends...her very first friend. She liked the sound of that. She admired the fact that when he discovered who his parents were that he was strong enough not to hate them...but to love them tenfold, and to also be the partner of kumara the nine tailed beast, that he would come after his hatred and hold it...through all his pain he lived to see a peaceful world. She admired Naruto, but her favorite character was the one that bewitched, confused, intrigued her and that her soul warmed up too...that character was the Sage of the Six Paths. She had no idea why a man so mysterious had her mind running miles.

it was almost the end of October 9th...Mia had accidentally caused a major crash in the middle of town, now the townspeople that have ignored the child of the woods were now glaring at her. She knew the people never liked stranger...even though she had lived there for years, but nobody knew a thing about her. Mia became the town's scapegoat for many things, swine flu, the destruction of down town when an oven exploded and set many buildings a flame, when her high school's football team 'The Lycans' lost their 5 year winning streak...and so on and so forth. Mia had a dark past that she kept locked away hoping not to break like the townspeople wanted, now since she was at the scene, she knew she would be punished. The icy murderous and some lecherous glares bore holes through her, and before she knew it she was being chased through the forest she was found in.

Mia felt the worlds being ripped away from her, her clothes were torn and grimy, she could hear the townspeople's shouts, "WE FINALLY HAVE THE WITCH OF THE WOODS!" "SHE SHALL PAY FOR ALL SHE HAS DONE...WE HAVE PROOF NOW". Her eyes were stingy, till she realized she was crying...her tears were distorting her vision as she kept on tripping through the dense forest at night. But the last comment she heard made her want disappear. "WE SHOULD'VE KILLED THE WOODEN WITCH WHEN THEY FOUND THE BITCH...MY CHILD DIED TRYING TO GET THAT WHORE OUTTA THERE!" Amelia never heard the last bit as she tripped on an exposed root and tumbled down a hill. Mia spotted a shooting star was overhead. 'heehee, why not, shits&giggles man, shits &giggles' *sigh* 'plee..ease, i-i just wi-issh to gg-ooo h-hhom-mee...PLEEAASE!' she begged. The last thing Mia saw was a blinding white light engulf her body and a siluet of a man with familiar purple eyes. Her eyes were getting heavy, then she heard a soft "I'm sorry, my dearest Amelia U-ki, I'm sorry." she didn't hear what he man said after he said her first name, but she was sure he called her last name something else...who was that man? Will I see him again? Who am I? Then Mia slowly drifted to the darkness.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

_'Urgh, what the hell happened...arggh FUCK that hurt.'_ I slowly tried to pry my eyes open, when a sharp light hit me. WTF. _'I thought it was still night...maybe the townspeople...no I would've noticed something'_

I opened my eyes again, and peered at my surroundings. _'Strange.'_ My eyes slowly scanned around, the forest I was in felt healthy, more alive. I sat up and leaned up against a large evergreen tree and looked at my surroundings more clearly_. 'Hmmm, it's not as thick as Hunter's...did they throw me in another forest...no! They would've killed me f-fo-oor'_ I felt the tears welding up in my eyes, and started letting them fall. It had been more than 9 years since I've last cried. When was it..ahh yes, when granny Shortstack passed away_. 'Granny *sniff* i n-eeed-d yyou *sniff*'_

After an hour of crying I finally passed out only to have those strange streams again...and those voices...who are they? Could they be...NO! I will not be thinking negative thoughts.

_'Amelia...have to...soon you shall...save them from...'_

_'We love...don't forget...protect those who'_

_'Please forgive...*sniff*...I don't deserve...save...knowledge'_

_'We hid you...2 brothers...only you...Secret...take my name, U-k-i'_

_'Return...slowly come back...you're not crazy...this old coot...nature is your heart...soul'_

_'Don't close...emotions...scared to...fall...advice...please be safe my angel'_

_'Light...you're the only one...gift...bloodline...my angel'_

I felt my body slowly rising toward the light, until my eyes slowly cracked open. It was night_. 'Greaaat'_ I slowly got to my feet and checked to see if there was any life-threatening damage_. 'Pfft if there was one I'd be dead. -Huff- pathetic.'_ Something still felt off about this place. I felt that I was someplace else...another world.

"Aaannd now I've gone mad...great Mia, now what?...aannd I'm talking to myself. Brilliant." Then it hit me. Something terrible is happening.

_'What is this feeling?'_ it felt dangerous like skull N bones in a horror movie dangerous. Before I knew it my body went running through the night towards the malice, I went flying through he trees, leaping towards the danger.

_'What in Kami's name am I doing...wait...WHAAT...I'M JUMPING THROUGH THE TREES LIKE A FUCKING NINJA!...*breath*maybe I'm dead' _the killing intent intensified like walking through bog. "Pathetic, first I'm talking to myself, running TOWARDS the danger then I discover I'm jumping through trees like a ninja from Naruto. Great. Fucking Great."

**(5mins later)**

"WTF! Ahaha that's right I've gone mad!" Before my eye I've come across the giant gates of Konoha...that's right kiddies...The 'fuckin' village hidden in the leaves. _'But that's not possible..is it? Everything looks exactly the same as in the amine and manga...bubbut HOW?'_

_'we'll tell you in due time kitten...in due time.'_

_'WHAT! Whheere '_ my body was still running my mind was going haywire_...'WHAT'S GOING ON!?_'

_'No time now kitten..Ggrrrr. Hurry kitten save him!'_

I didn't know where that voice came from but I kept moving to save him, it sounded like a tiger at most, but she sounded gentile, familiar_. 'Yep..I'm crazy...WAIT 'him'. Who in the blazes is 'him'.'_

I was crotched on top of a roof in Konoha and peered down into the dark alley below and was both horrified and enraged with what I saw. I saw a mob of villagers with genin, chunin and a few jounin in the mix. How I knew the difference between chunin and jounin...who knows. They were all holding kitchen knives, pitchforks, kunai, and other weapons that could be dangerous in the hands of the wrong people. They were all encircling around a young blonde boy with hair that needed to be tamed. He was covered in dirt, blood, cuts & a bruise...aannd is that...no it's spit_. 'THOSE BASTARDS!'_ It was an 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

I was the one who never got angry, quiet rare if I asked myself. But seeing this in person was downright inhumane. "AAARHHHH" _'Naruto'._

Before I knew it I was down in the crowd covering the fragile Uzumkai with my own body. The scrapes I got yesterday disappeared and I felt something surge through my body.

A man shouted "Kill the demon and his bitch!"

"Her soul has been stolen by the Demon!" A genin yelled

"Kill them both, we shall be seen as heroes!" An old pink haired banshee? _'Sakura's mother I presume. Hmmm pathetic'_

After hearing all of this something inside of me snapped and broke lose. The surge I felt turned into a powerful white glow around Naruto's and my body, his injuries healed twice as fast than it usually did with the Kyuubi_. 'This...this is me...my chakra. But how it's white not blue...'_ Then an onslaught of images hit me_. 'What was that...whatever.. He needs me'_

I slowly rose to me feet with an unconscious Blonde fur ball in my arms, protecting him from any harm the villager will do to him if I left him. That when it hit me...it was October 10th, Naruto's birthday. _'Grrrrrr, these MORONS!'_

**(Third person)**

Amelia was standing in the middle of a stunned crowed covered in her glowing white chakra. ,-BOOM- Amelia blasted her chakra at everyone in the crowed, which all fell over, even the ANBU that finally arrived on scene, the only people left standing were Mia with Naruto in her arms and the Third Hokage standing at the end of the alley in shock. Mia glared at the attackers tenfold, which made them all shiver but softened her gaze when her eyes locked with the Hokage.

Mia's chakra slowly dimmed down and she faced the villagers and the ninjas and stated in a cold toned that even frightened herself, "pathetic...each and every one of you should be ashamed. YOU MORONS CAN'T EVEN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A KUNAI IN A SCROLL. YOU SHALL PAY FOR LANDING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON A CHILD, MUCH LESS MY FAMILY!" This statement shocked everybody present including Mia, she didn't know what she was saying and couldn't stop, but somehow strangely it felt right...that Naruto was her family...that she belonged here. But the question would be answered she knew of it.

"bahahah...that demon has no family, and never will!" A stupid civilian answered "we were doing the villa..."

Mia flared all of her chakra and KI on the civilian where he died instantly from the pressure and cause everyone else shut their mouths if they wanted to live, the 'God of shinobi' looked on with a hint of respect, curiosity and fear in his eyes as he watch as the young lady protected his surrogate grandson in front of at least 50-65 attackers half of which were the ninjas for the village.

"IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU WORTHLESS VERMINE ATTACKING MY BABY BROTHER YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE AN EASY DEATH BUT THE INFAMOUS TEMPER OF THE UZUMAKI'S. IS THAT CLEAR!?" Amelia stated after killing the man _'i-i nn-noo i'-ll be th-heere fo-orr him, not now, I will protect you Naruto. YOU HAVE MY WORD.'_ "SCRAM!"

All the attackers fled, with many namely the civilians and genins shitting their pants and the chunin and jounin pissing themselves. Then that just left Mia, Naruto, The Hokage and the ANBU behind staring at her in disbelief. Although it would be hard to tell with the ANBU wearing masks.

The Hokage cleared his dried throat and said "Uzumaki-san thank you, now please come."

Mia tightened her hold on Naruto and stared at the ANBU in the area, then gazing at the Hokage, searching his face for any deception. If there was anything Granny Shortstack taught her, it was to be able to read faces and body language, which quickly became second nature to her.

The Hokage noticed this and quickly reassured the female Uzumaki, "The ANBU will not hurt you or Naruto-kun. You have my word as the Hokage."

Mia already knew the old man wouldn't hurt Naruto or the people who helped him, especially family. "Thanks old man third." She said politely with the corner of her pink lips turned upwards.

This statement made the Hokage and the few ANBU who knew how Naruto talked to Hokage-sama do a double take at the young beauty, and smiled lightly at her. The Hokage thought _' she's an Uzumaki alright, the way her hair flew about reminds me of Kushina as well as her mouth' _he chuckled _'her chakra levels are around kage level and feels like pure nature itself, just how an Uzumaki chakra should be...pure...natural...Naruto-kun, I see your future brightening. hmmm weird she doesn't have red hair just like Naruto-kun, I'll ask her later.' _He mused.

**(Hokage Tower 11:35pm)**

Mia sat on a comfy green loveseat in the corner of the Hokage's office with Naruto's head in her lap, stroking his hair gently while he slept. The Hokage notices this and couldn't help but grin brightly almost splitting his old face in two.

Before the third could say anything Mia gently said while still focusing on Naruto, "Old man, I know you have many question and I'm not sure I would be able to answer them." She pauses for a deep breath, "this is because I don't know much about me either but I have images that come to me sometimes, it started when I protected Naruto in the alley. But I do know that my name is Amelia **Uzumaki**, I'm 17 years old and that my wish came true" she looked up at the old man through her glasses, her eyes where shining bright like the stars. The Hokage knew by staring at them that she had a difficult life but let her continue, he knew she would tell him when she felt like it. He didn't want to send her off to Ibiki or Inoich. He saw that she wanted to find out for herself. "My wish was to return home. I know that I am asking for a lot and that you have to put the whole village's safety first before Naruto..."

She noticed that his eyes became dull, slowly losing their flame but she pushed on, "but I thank you being there for Naruto when a majority of the village shunned him. Thank you for just being in Naruto's life when you could and making sure he didn't fall to the darkness."

With what Amelia said brought tears to the 'god of shinobi'. Her comment healed most of the scars in his heart, where he thought he failed Minato, Kushina and his wife Biwako.

Amelia notice that the 'will of fire' burned stronger than before, even in the anime/manga. "Old man..." The Hokage knew what was coming next and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly and said "Welcome home to Konoha, Mia-chan" Mia stared up at the old man with tears of joy, no one had called her Mia since Granny died. "I'm home." She replied, before coming mentally exhausted and passed out.


	2. Family

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own Naruto. If I did I would have killed the council off ages ago.**

Naruto had been having the strangest dream yesterday, during his birthday. Of course he had been beaten up as per usual during his birthday, for reasons he didn't know why? Naruto had dreamt that during the annual attack that an angel had come and saved him before he passed out from the pain. Before he did he felt soft protective arms encircle him, and felt his body heal faster than before. Who was this angel? Was it real or a dream? Was the love that he felt radiate from the so-called-angel real? He didn't linger on the thoughts any longer. _'Who would love an orphan? …sniff… it was just dream'_

Naruto started to stir in his sleep, but he couldn't move. In a panic, Naruto's sea blue eyes opened in a hurry. _'Where am I?'_ Naruto took a look at his surroundings and found himself in the Hokage's office. He checked the time on the wall and it read 6:47. At least he hoped that was the time, since the teachers at the Academy ignored or glared at the young blonde. Naruto checked to see as to why he couldn't move. His eyes roamed to his mid-section as he found delicate tan arms encircling his small frame. His eyes widen in shock. He let his blue orbs trail up the tan arms, and came in contact, with what he believed was the prettiest lady he had ever seen. Naruto's eyes wondered over the young lady's face, and took in her long black, wavy hair, her blemish free skin and her kind and peaceful face as she slept. He noticed up closely that she had a small, faint beauty spot on her lower lip and that her glasses hid her long eyelashes.

Naruto's mind stared to stutter. _'Pr-retty' _Naruto noticed how the lady's arms where holding onto him lovingly and protectively. _'I-is she the angel that saved me?' _Naruto was becoming more curious by the second, and then before he knew it, he started poking her plump check. The female started to smile and grunt softly in her sleep. Naruto started giggling and poked her cheek again.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto gasped as he turned his small head a little till he saw his surrogate grandfathers' face smiling back. Naruto started blushing furiously as he was caught red-handed poking the young lady's' face. "I-I was j-just" Naruto couldn't stop blushing and hid his face in the young female's shirt. The Third Hokage just stared at the young sibling pair and thought, _'Naruto-kun I can't wait to see your reaction'_ Sarutobi gave a hearty chuckle at his thoughts and young Naruto-kun's antics. Sarutobi had his trusted ANBU stand guard, to watch over the Uzumaki pair, and waited till early morning to check on them before they both woke up. His face then turned grim. _'The Council knows of this no doubt; I'll have to tell young Mia-chan about this.'_

Naruto started to stare between Hokage-Jiji and the angel that held onto him. His eyes started to widen when his bright blue met soft grey. Naruto started to panic and Mia could see it in his face. She gave Naruto a warm smile and started to giggle softly at Naruto.

Naruto was to struggle to get away from the lady, encase she was going to hurt him like everyone else. That was until he had heard a warm giggle come from her. Naruto's head snapped towards the girl and his movements stopped and felt his heart warm as he was greeted with a warm and caring smile. Naruto just wanted to cry, right there and then, into the woman's embrace. He had never felt anything like this from a stranger. He only got this feeling from the people at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and Jiji. But this feeling took Naruto by surprise as this feeling was 10 times as bigger than ever before. He had never felt this safe and warm in all his 8 years of living. He didn't want it to end. With the thoughts rushing through his young mind, Naruto hadn't notice that he had started crying and buried himself into Mia's stomach and held onto her, like his life depended on it.

Mia notice the first tears spill from his little face and quickly sat up on the couch and cradled Naruto into her arms. She started rubbing small soothing circle on his back and felt him latch onto her. Mia didn't say anything and just let Naruto cry, she thought, _'So young…Naruto, how long have you kept it in?' _Mia wanted to destroy the whole village for treating a child like this. Heck, she wanted to destroy anyone or thing that hurt children. But for now she was content in keeping Naruto happy. _'Hmm, maybe I should visit the orphanage and she how those kiddies are holding up.'_ Mia knew that the Matron had kicked Naruto out of the Orphanage at the age of 4. It disgusted her to know someone would just throw a toddler out on the street. _'*sigh*, that pathetic lady better watch her back. If those children are hurt….'_ Mia didn't finish that thought of as she felt Naruto's body stiffen as her arms became tighter around his small body.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice was soft and gentile against his ear. Naruto finally got the courage and slowly began to look up at the pretty teen. Slowly he tilted his head to the side with puffed cheeks and stared at her with curious bright blue orbs and folded his arms under his chest. _'KAWAIi'_ Mia thought as her cheeks slowly became dark. Sarutobi watched, with a trained eye, with the interactions between the last 2 Uzumaki's known. A full blown grin crept up onto his face as he saw Mia blush at Naruto's actions. The Hokage knew that it was a matter of minutes before Naruto was going to ask questions.

When the old man cleared his through, he caught the attention of the Uzumaki pair and was about to speak before Naruto shouted, "Ohayo Jiji, who is this lady? Why is she soo pretty? Is she an angel? What's her name? How old is she? Why are we in your office Jiji? Can we go eat some ramen fo…" Naruto's questions were interrupted by a suppressed laughter; the Hokage and Naruto turned towards the laughter, and found that it was the only female in the room was laughing. Naruto got upset as he sat on her lap; he crossed his arms and pouted at the floor. His actions just made Mia burst with laughter and couldn't stop. Mia tried to reign in her laughter, till it became a soft giggle. Her voice sounded heavenly to the males and the ANBU that were hidden in the office. Naruto immediately forgave the pretty woman and smiled at her, the Third tried opening his mouth again to speak before Mia raised her hand to the old man and said, "Morning Jiji," Naruto's jaw hung open as she called the Hokage Jiji. _'I thought I was the only one who called him that!' _"I believe that I should answer Naruto-kun's questions."

**(MIA'S P.O.V):**

I slowly dropped my hand and let my gaze lock with Naruto's clear blue orbs. _'He's so cute up close.'_ I tried my best not to glomp the bundle of sunshine in front of me. 'DAMN'I never knew how hard it could be. _'I better start answering his questions then'_ I took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, took him off my lap and placed Naruto next to me on the couch.

I smile at him reassuringly, "Well Naruto-kun, as to who I am, my name is Amelia Ryū Uzumaki, I guess I'm a cousin of yours" I saw Naruto's eyes light up, his fist clench in excitement, he was about to open his mouth, but I raised my hand to silence him. Thankfully it worked. "Thanks for calling me pretty by the way, no one has complemented me like that before," I chuckled as I saw his eyes divert to the floor and his cheeks had a tint of pink on them. "Me being an angel...Hmm. never thought about that before, but sorry Naruto-kun I'm not. I'm 17 years old and am an orphan like you Naruto-kun," I whisper the last part quietly as Naruto stared at me with loneliness in his eyes. His look clawed at my heart. I continued on softly, "As to why we're in Jiji's office, wh-hy I protected you ye-es-terday." I felt the moisture prick at my eyes, I saw Naruto and the third staring at me with sadness in their eyes. I let the tears spill from my eyes, "I'm so-o sor-rry Naruto-kun."

**(THIRD PERSON P.O.V):**

Naruto stared at his new found cousin with shock and sadness evident in his eyes. _'So that wasn't a dream'_ Naruto's childlike mind clicked with happiness as he heard his cousin, Amelia apologise. _'Why is she saying sorry? Yesterday? ... It wa-as my birthday' *sniff* _Naruto slowly crawled towards his cousin and hugged her a tightly as his little arms could managed, what Naruto said next made Mia cry even harder, and the Hokage flinch at the word and felt a stab towards his heart, "It's okay Amelia-nee-chan, this always happens on my birthday," Mia grabbed tighter onto Naruto, "I don't know why the villagers hate me… it hurts wh-en th-hey beat me up, but it's o-okay" Naruto's voice became shaky towards the end. This infuriated Mia, as she let go of Naruto, stood up and snapped at him.

"**OKAY!?, THE HELL IT'S OKAY –TTEBAYO" **Naruto and the Hokage stared in shock as Mia's hair started to go wild like a raging storm had picked up around her.

'_-ttebayo, sh-he… like me.'_

"**I WILL ****NOT**** LET THEM LAY ANOTHER HAND ON YOU, IS THAT CLEAR NARUTO!?" ** Mia didn't let him respond, **"I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IT'S KAMI-SAMA HERSELF, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM IF THEY LAND A SINGLE FINGER ON YOU! DATTEBAYO, YOU HAVE MY WORD AND I ****NEVER**** GO BACK ON MY WORD!"**

'_Where the heck did that come from…pathetic, now it seems I can't control my anger. Then again it is kinda a trait, with the short tempers.'_

Naruto didn't feel scared in front of Amelia; he felt love radiating off her, _'Just like last night'_ family love. Naruto's heart started to swell with warmth that he run up to Amelia and tackled her to the ground "Hn" Naruto's ocean eyes started to leak with joy as he started to apologise over and over again into his nee-chan's waist.

During Mia's outburst the ANBU in the room appeared in front of the Hokage, but he stopped them and watched on. The old man was delighted to see that Mia-chan practically glowed with love and care for Naruto-kun; he even chuckled when he heard the infamous verbal tick, used by Kushina & Naruto several times. His heart had almost stopped when he heard her yell about beating up Kami-sama, but regained his heart beat when he witnessed Naruto hug his new found family. _'I better tell Mia-chan about the council and discus an allowance…hmm, I wonder if she would like to be a ninja for Konohagakure.' _The Third waited patiently for the reunited family to calm down before he actually got to speak.

**(5 minutes later):**

Amelia placed herself on the couch with Naruto sleeping against her chest. She stared up at the Hokage and noticed that the Hokage's personal ANBU squad was standing patiently behind him. _'Probably waiting for orders or something'_ Amelia then noticed that one of the ANBU had familiar grey colored hair that defied gravity itself, wearing an Inu (Dog) mask. _'Hmm, Kakashi Hatake… pathetic how he hasn't helped his sensei son one bit.' _She started openly glaring at the young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. Everyone in the room noticed that the young Hatake flinch uncomfortably under her heated gaze and got a round of smirks from his team-mates, but nobody could tell with their masks.

Sarutobi notices this and gives his ANBU a few hand signs to leave and give them some privacy. As soon as the ANBU have left, Sarutobi flies through some more hand signs and activated his strongest privacy seal. The surrounding walls, floor and ceiling glowed a soft purple before disappearing. Just when the old man was about to speak, Mia raised his hand into silencing him, _'hmm, this seems to make anybody quiet. I think I'll use in the future too.' _ Mia felt that something was off about the room, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"_**Kitten your instincts are correct." **_Strangely enough Mia didn't react, she felt at ease in this voices' presence. Her gut and heart told her that she could trust this voice. She had a few ideas as to what this voice was, like her inner-voice like Sakura or something. But she highly doubted it, the voice didn't sound like her, the voice always seemed to purr while she talked. Yes the voice is a she. Then she thought that she might have something sealed into her like the Jinchuriki, but there are only 9 tailed beasts. _**"Kitten listen well, your theories are surprisingly close but the 3 of us will discuss that later." **_Mia mentally frowned, _'the 3 of us?' __**"Not now, I know you have knowledge of a man named Danzo from your previous world, he has placed his own seals in this room." **_Mia stared up at the Hokage and mouthed the words 'not yet Jiji.'

Sarutobi had no idea where the female Uzumaki was going, but gave a quick nod and waited to see what she was going to do.

Amelia gently placed Naruto on the couch and put a blanket over his tiny body. She stood up and went to the middle of the room, she felt the old man's eyes follow her but ignored him and listened to the familiar voice in her head. _**"Okay kitten, listen closely and please trust me. I need you to allow me to quickly possess your body so I can place a stronger barrier up so that **_**Danzo **_**can't hear this conversation. Please trust me Kitten, do you?" **_her voice pleaded to the young Mia-chan, but Mia already trusted her and replied,

'_I don't know who you are… but I already know that you won't bring harm to me. I don't know why, b-but when I first heard your voice yesterday… I-I already trusted you & I know that you'll give me the answers as to why I'm in this world.'_

Mia closed her eyes and slowly let the voice take over her body. She felt the warmth spread through her chakra network. Her body started to glow with the white chakra and went through several hand sequences that the Hokage didn't know, and he was known as 'The Professor'. Mia's hands ended in a dragon seal. "Sealing art: Uzumaki silence." She then slammed her hands on the ground and an array of ancient seals appeared on the floor, making the entire room flash white.

As the binding light died down, Mia noticed a seal on the wall and another glowing on the Hokage's desk and frowned. Thankfully she saw that Naruto was still sleeping and that Hiruzen's jaw had hit the ground, with his pipe dropping to the floor. Amelia giggled at his expression, but waved him off as she approached the seal on the wall first and let her hand glow, with her white chakra and touched the seal, which brunt into a crisp as soon as she touched it, then moves to his desk to do the same.

"Now it's safe to talk Jiji." Mia's face split into a cherry grin as the Hokage just stared at her like a gaping fish. "Jiji…OI JIJI" she whispered as loudly as she could hoping not to wake up Naruto. Hiruzen quickly got out of his funk and finally got the chance to talk.

His mood suddenly became serious and Amelia straightened her back waiting for the elderly man to speak.

"Mia-chan, I wanted to talk to you before young Naruto-kun woke up this morning, but it is best that I tell you now. I am sorry to inform you that the council of has the knowledge of another Uzumaki appearing. They will try their best into fooling us both into dealing with the CRA (clan restoration Act)" Mia frowned, knowing where the old man was heading, but let him continue. "A council meeting will be held today, but I can only give us a few days to plan someth…"

Mia raised her hand to silence the old man again, and then folded her arms under her chest, making the Hokage gawk at her perfectly shaped breast. Mia noticed this, but let the old pervert go, _'Maa Maa, it doesn't matter anyway… I'm a perv too. WAIT… does this mean that Uzumaki's are perverts?"_

"_**Sorry kitten, but truth be told, they are. But most of them were closet perverts."**_

'_Greeaat, I come from a clan of Perverts. How pathetic. *sigh* oh well. Don't really mind anyway.'_

"I wish to meet the council today, if that's okay with you Gramps?" the Hokage raised his aged eyebrow but let her continue. "As you know I already know of Naruto-kun's _tenant_, I also know of his heritage…" before he could speak, Mia raised her hand once again and said, "it is quite obvious if you ask me, he looks exactly like his father, Minato Namikaze and in a few years could mostly likely pass as his twin. I also have knowledge that the previous holder of the Kyuubi was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki…" By now the Hokage looked stunned; those were S-Class secrets. "And before Kushina-hime was the Shodai Hokage's wife, Lady Mito Uzumaki. The Kyuubi has been held within 3 generations of the Uzumaki clan protecting the leaf… did you seriously think that I would not know about my own family members being human sacrifices."

Mia sighed but continued on speaking, "I do not blame the leaf for placing such a burden on them, as I know that Lady Mito did it for the love of her husband and leaf, as well as Kushina-hime. But when the time comes," At this point Mia's eyes narrowed at the Sandaime and said in a clear authoritive tone, "I **WILL **tell Naruto-kun of his heritage and status as a Jinchuriki."

As much as the Third wanted to argue, he knew his attempts would be futile. He had never meet someone that held so much power in their voice, that he automatically forgot his title of Hokage and gave the female a sharp nod, with respect blazing in his eyes.

"_**Kitten, I hate to interrupt, but I need you to tell the Sandaime that you will be taking Naruto to Uzushiogakure."**_

"Oh and Jiji I'll be taking Naruto-kun to Uzushiogakure in the land of whirlpools tomorrow morning… don't worry we will return before the start of his year at the ninja academy. I want to tell him about our clan & our destruction." Hiruzen looked like he was fighting an inner battle, he knew that he would never win in an argument against her; Lady Mito was an example of that. "Naruto needs to know that he was never abandoned." She quietly whispered.

The Sandaime finally suppressed his waging debate in his head and sighed. "I agree with you Mia-chan, but please don't tell Naruto-kun of his heritage till he is a couple of years older or at least not now."

"I can't make any promises old man, but I'm more than willing to give my life for Naru-chan, he is more precious to me than my own… I WILL NOT lose the only family I have. Not when I have just found him." Her eyes were brimmed with determination, that Sarutobi could see _'The Will of Fire'_ burn brightly in her eyes.

"Okay old man, now I have four questions for ya." She glinted.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly at her personality switch, and waved his hand at her, "Go ahead Mia-chan."

Amelia grinned back at the old man, "First, where do I get new clothes? Second, when & where is this meeting being held? Third, is there anyone who can take care of Naru-chan during the meeting? And lastly when does the Academy start up again? So we can make it back in time." She listed of her fingers.

"I had my assistant buy a few new clothes for both you and Naruto-kun, you can find a bathroom on the next floor up to clean up, I will take you to the meeting when it starts so you don't have to worry. I will have my ANBU take care of the young Naruto-kun and the Academy start on the 20th of January, so you have around 4 months. Don't worry about the money, I will loan you some for your travel… but before that, Mia-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to be a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Mia's eyes widen at the offer, but what she said next shocked the Sandaime, "Sorry Jiji as much as I would love to, I need to hone in on my skills and teach Naru-chan as well as figure myself out. But... I wouldn't mind being a mentor of the sorts… wait… umm, well y'know a ninja that decides whether or not to take missions and help genin, till I decide to be…well… y'know…official."

Mia's babbling made the Hokage laugh lightly at her, but he knew what she was trying to saw, "So you want to be a helper Ninja, till you feel ready to become an official ninja for the village. I understand. Until you feel comfortable finding your way, I can await your decision…now go get cleaned up, while I send someone to get some breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast Mia's stomach started to grumbled loudly, as she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything in almost 2 days. So Mia quickly set of to the bathroom on the next floor, and soon enough she found herself in a homely bathroom. The bathroom floor had been tiled a pearly white, while the walls were a slight cream color. Amelia's gazed to the right of the bathroom and spotted sleek white tub with golden faucets and tap, ahead of her she found a creamy marble counter that held a curved basin, with the same golden faucets & tap. To her left she saw a fogged-glass shower, but the shower hose and tap were shining silver. Mia quickly locked the door, turned the shower on mildly warm and stripped of her tattered clothes & glasses to get into the shower.

As soon as the water hit Mia she felt her body visibly relax and suddenly remembered that her life before coming to the Naruto-World was an apparent lie and that she knew almost nothing about herself. Amelia was determined to get answers and hopefully become strong to protect Naruto and the people she will meet along the way. Amelia quickly scrubbed herself with orange scented soap and washed her hair with some green floral shampoo & conditioner. She noticed that they were brand new bottles. _'Thanks Jiji.'_

Amelia exited the shower and dried her hair & body. She tied her black waves up in a high ponytail and let her bangs fall freely around her face. She found her clothes on the marble counter and started to change into them, she knew a woman picked them out for her as the clothing hugged her body perfectly and it looked FANTASIC on her.

Mia stood staring into the body length mirror gaping at her appearance. Mia wore a white zipped-up crop top (Ino's top in Naruto Shippudden, but white) that showed off her blue crystal encrusted belly piercing, toned stomach and a white pair of ¾ shorts. It hugged all the right places and wasn't too tight, which was great as she could move freely in them. She put on a black belt that had a Kunai holster on her left with a shuriken pouch on her rear. She also had black medical-tape wrapped around her right thigh with another weapon pouch clipped in-place and wore black ninja sandals. Amelia also wore black finger-less ninja gloves with metal protectors by the knuckles. To top her look off, she wore a black leather jacket that hugged her frame with the white swirl of the Uzumaki clan symbol on her right shoulder. The white clothing complemented her skin nicely and made her hair more defined; the black contrasted greatly with the white and brought out her soft grey eyes and pink lips. Mia knew she didn't need to hide her eyes so she placed her glasses in one of her pouches, just in case.

'_I wonder if somebody would notice….psssht, as if.'_ Mia rolled her eyes, then realized' _'Greeaat, now I'm making myself feel bad, *huff* pathetic –Ttebayo!'_

After Mia finished cleaning up she went back down to the Sandaime's office, when she caught a whiff of the most heavenly smell she has ever come across. Mia quickly ran towards the office and tossed the door open startling the males in the room. Naruto was cleaned up too; and wore a white t-shirt with the leaf's symbol in front, colored red, with moss green ninja pants and the standard navy blue sandals.

The Hokage and Naruto were shocked when they saw Mia rush into the room and stare at the food like a wild animal. Sarutobi had brought for them a nice steaming bowl of Miso ramen with pork each for the two.

Naruto was the first to come out of the stump, "Amelia-nee-chan, you look prettier, look, look Jiji brought us Ramen. It's the BEST food in the WHOLE entire world."

Mia giggled at Naruto's love of Ramen. What she said next shocked Naruto into falling off the couch. "Naruto-kun you can just call me Mia, ummm… and well, I've never tried Ramen before… but it smells heavenly… soo." she scratched behind her head sheeply, reminding Sarutobi of a certain blonde.

Naruto looked up at Mia from the floor in utter shock, he soon became determined to make his new sister-figure enjoy her first taste of the gods descend of food called 'Ramen'. Naruto stood back up and gave Mia a serious look before he said, "Sit."

Mia complied immediately and took a seat on the couch were Naruto handed her a bowl of hot ramen and a pair of wooden chopsticks. "Eat." He stated. Mia didn't dare disobey the child when he looked so serious. Mia tried her best to pick up the noodles with the chopsticks, and then took a big slurp of the noodles & pork. Her eyes instantly widen and started to savor all the wonderful flavors, till her stomach took over and downed ramen as fast as she possibly could.

Sarutobi stared in awe; shock and humor as he watched both of the Uzumaki ravage their breakfast, and roared out in laughter at their similarities. Mia and Naruto placed their bowls down and wiped at their mouth before facing the Hokage and both say, "sorry Jiji, Ramen is the best, -ttebayo." They both proceeded to give the old man the thumbs up, before facing each other and started laughing.

Whoever passed the Hokage's office could feel the warmth radiating through it, making the villagers that pass by swell with positive energy. Little did they know that their so-called _demon_ now had a terrifying guardian.

"Pardon Mia-chan, but before the meeting begins, I will need a sample of your blood to do some testing. If that's okay for you, the tests should be done around noon just before the meeting."

"_**It's okay kitten. You **__**are**__** related to Naruto-kun. We will explain everything once we're outside of the village."**_ Mia's laughter slowly died down and gave the old man a nod.

**(10 minutes later):**

"Mia-nee-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ano, why did Jiji take your blood? Can I come to the meeting nee-chan?" Naruto glanced up with curious and hopeful eyes.

She gave a small sad smile and replied," Sorry Naru-chan you can't come…" Naruto looked down, dejected. "I had to give Jiji my blood so I can go meet some important people, so we can be a family… Jiji will send some strong people to look after you till I come back. Okay?" With the mention of family Naruto started to bounce up & down on her lap, yelling for the meeting to hurry up so he could show his nee-chan to his favorite places around the village. _'Maybe nee-chan can teach me some awesome jutsu, so I can beat up the baddies and become Hokage, when Jiji sees my awesome moves!'_

**XXX**

Mia and Naruto went to the roof of the Hokage building and laid down staring up at the Hokage Monument. They both started talking about each other's lives, how they were alone, the pain they went through, the people that acknowledge them. They slowly gained each other's trust as Naruto told Mia about all the glares, beatings and neglect. She was furious with the villagers, till Naruto hugged her and told her about the pair at the Ichiraku stand, Jiji and Iruka-sensei. When Naruto finished telling her about his life Mia began hers. She told him about how she was found in the woods and how the townspeople used her as a scapegoat, ignored her; and that the only person who treated her as a normal person was Granny Shortstack. She even told Naruto her darkest secret about how she had been raped multiple times when she was younger, and that it increased when Granny had died. She soon became afraid of the touch of men that were in their late teens to early fifties.

Naruto's heart sank when he heard her story and they hugged each other weeping at their misfortune and soon to be happiness as they had found each other. Then and there, they last known Uzumaki's made a mental vow to become stronger and protect those precious to them and those who had lives similar to theirs.

When Naruto had told Mia about his dream to become Hokage, so that people would finally acknowledge him, she told him bluntly that was stupid. Naruto got mad at her but she quickly explained that his dream wasn't stupid; it was his reason for being Hokage. Mia explained to him that he should just care about the people that are precious and acknowledge him and not bother with those that look down on him and that being a leader meant that he would have to put his personal issues aside for the best for the village; and that he has to pick the right team to send out on missions, and that if he made a mistake he would most likely end up losing those comrades or friends. That the Hokage had to carry the burden of the deaths of the ninja that die on said missions; become mentally strong and be the pillar of support for the village and most of all carry the will of fire and are willing to put their life on the line for the safety of the village.

"So Naru-chan, do you still want to be Hokage?" She really didn't want to crush his dreams, but even if he is 8, he had to know the truth of such a big responsibility.

Naruto faced her with his eyes brimming with determination, "Then I will just train to become stronger so that I can protect those precious to me as well as the Village. Even if they don't like me I want to protect the village I love and make Jiji and my hero proud! Dattebayo!"

Mia was pleased with his answer and was willing to help Naruto achieve his dream. "Oh and just who is your hero?" She already knew the answer to that.

"Why, it's the Yondaime Hokage, he protected the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I want to be awesome just like him." Mia chuckled and rubbed his blonde locks.

'_I know you will, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.' _"Then I'll be more than happy to help you. Family has to stick together y'know." She winked at him.

"Ano, nee-chan. Do you have a dream?" Naruto started to fist his shirt and wriggle around. Then Mia looked at him with a gentile smile and placed him on her lap to look at the carved heads. She placed her head on-top of his head that made him grunt.

"Well now that I think about it otouto, I guess I would want to protect my precious people, but more than that I want to unite all ninja countries so we can all live in peace. Possible? Yes. But it will take some time." Mia smiled as she remembered that Jiraiya & Nagato strived for peace.

Naruto tried to look up at her, his face was filled with awe and pride at his nee-chan's dream. "COOL! Then I will help you too. We will make our dreams come true, cause we never go back on our word. Right Nee-chan?!"

"Right." They soon heard somebody clear their throat behind them and turned to see an ANBU wearing a cat mask with short shaggy brown hair. Mia mentally frowned, _'Yamato or should I say Tenzo. I can also feel his chakra nature. Hmm?'_

"Uzumaki-san, the council has gathered. I was ordered by the Hokage to escort you to the council chambers." 3 other ANBU drop down beside him, Kakashi, a female with long purple hair wearing a neko mask, _'Yuago', _and the last person wearing bird mask_._ Mia went to stand when Naruto clung to her leg. Mia looked down; and then ruffled his hair and gave him a look that said they won't hurt him. He then reluctantly let go off her.

Mia led Naruto to the woman of the group and in a sturdy voice, "I trust you to take care of my otouto" she then faced the other 2 men and glared, "If I see even a **HAIR **out of place, I **WILL **castrate y'all with a **RUSTY SPOON.** Is that clear." The men in the group quickly saluted, for not wanting to lose part of their manhood. _'Now I see why Anko likes to do this, but they're ANBU… honestly, it's pathetic'_

Naruto held onto the hand of the purpled haired female and watched as his nee-chan walked off with the other ANBU before he shouted, "WAIT!" Mia turned around to see what he needed. Naruto became fidgety before he finally spoke. "Ano nee-chan, what are a mother and father?" Naruto's face became red and sad as he whispered the last part, and stared at the floor. The ANBU became stiff as they knew Naruto was an orphan as well as how he was treated in the Village. Mia was shocked at first but calmly retracted back to Naruto before kneeling in front of him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, then lifted his chin till his damp ocean eyes meet kind bright grey. "Naruto Uzumaki, remember this. A mother & father are the ones that loved and raised you, not the ones that created you. Okay?" Naruto started crying and Neko picked him up cradling him in his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Naruto lifted his head back up looking at his nee-chan, "Does th-aat mean…umm… you can be my kaa-san too." She placed a hand on his check and kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm more than happy if you see and call me as a sister, mother and/or cousin, I don't mind one bit. I'll be back my little sunkit." With that Mia kissed one last time on the cheek and walked off with Tenzo towards the council meeting.

Neko was as shocked as the other ANBU at Uzumaki-san's answer and gazed down towards Naruto to see that he was wearing one of the brightest smiles that could even rival Maito Gai. "I'm glad you found someone like her Naruto-kun." "Thank you Neko-chan."

**XXX**

Mia took in a big breath as Tenzo left her side and was place in front of 2 large burgundy doors that lead toward the council. _**"Don't worry kitten, we believe in you. Go get them." **__'Thanks umm… Tiger-san?"_

The doors started to creak open and before Amelia Ryū Uzumaki sat the Clan Heads, Civilian council, the Elders and the Hokage.

'_Well her goes nothing.'_


	3. Author's Note: Must Read

**YO READERS LISTEN UP! This is to fill in the gaps of my story, read to get a better feel for it.**

* * *

thanks to the reviews i realised that that Sarutobi seems to trust Amelia straight away. i know it sounds ridiculous but this is because he has been in the presence of Uzumaki chakra since Mito Uzumaki, then follows Kushina then Naruto. so it has become easy for him to identify their chakra nature, but i made sure that he got a blood sample of her just in-case she was lying to hurt Naruto. i made it so that the Uzumaki clan have their own special type of chakra nature. their chakra is like being one with nature almost, pure and undisturbed, even though 3 Uzumaki have carried the Kyuubi no Kitsune. but when they're angry their chakra becomes like a storm, which you have read when Amelia gets angry.

When Sarutobi was thinking about her hair and why it wasn't the common red, well that's because of her parents, just like Naruto and how he has his fathers' hair. The identity of her parents will remain secret till later on in the story. ( Epp, i really just want to tell you guys right now... arrrgg )

Lastly, Amelia is a total Mary-Sue (beautiful, kind etc...), but this is because her memories are locked away, for now, but later on in the story Amelia's Personality changes from the mellow girl to those with the traits of an Uzumaki. (short tempers, ramen lover?!, unpredictable etc) think of Kushina and Naruto mixed together, but she is intelligent; calm when it comes to fighting and is kind/loving to Orphans.

Since Amelia has been raped in the OTHER world, she does become afraid of a mans touch, unless they're in their pre-teens (& younger) and if their real old. like Sarutobi. Will she ever get past her fear?! who knows, only time will tell. but because of this incident, Mia will become cold and distant towards men and will beat the crap out of those that take advantage, and start to changer her appearance.

I will slow down the story a bit so that it doesn't seemed rushed, but warning, there will be time-skips.

**NAME: Amelia Ryu (Dragon) Uzumaki**

**NICKNAME(S): Mia, The Black Storm (revealed in later chapters)**

**AGE: 17**

**SEX: female**

**BIRTH-DATE: 16 July**

**SKILLS: unknown**

**KEKKEI GENKAI: Unknown (revealed in later chapters)**

**CATCHPHRASE: Pathetic, Datteyabo**

* * *

all reviews are welcomes, both good & bad. It will help write an AWESOME story. don't hesitate to give me your opinions, they truly help. :) Thanks Y'all for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
